


the way i know

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!keith au, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (lance is in love, and he wants keith to know).





	the way i know

“You know I love you, right?” Lance says, out of the blue, his head shifts under Keith’s touch, twisting more towards him. His voice rumbles quiet, almost a subdued lilt to his words.

Keith frowns. “What brought this up?”

Lance shifts even more, now lying his chest over Keith’s, pushing him more into the couch and probably probing his eyes over Keith’s face. Keith lifts a hand and runs a finger over Lance’s eyebrows, finding the small crease between them.

Keith frowns some more.

“Nothing,” Lance says. “Just—I was wondering if. If it was obvious. For you, that I love you.”

Keith pauses, stops breathing from the sheer surprise Lance’s words have cast over him. It makes him wonder if  _ he’s  _ not being obvious.

Because how can he not feel the love Lance carries for him. It’s here, lying against Keith’s heartbeat, in the cage of his arms. It’s everywhere, in everything Lance does, says, breathes.

“Do  _ you  _ know how ridiculous you’re being right now?” Keith says, thumbing at the line between Lance’s eyes until it smoothes out a little.

“I’m not ridiculous,” Lance mumbles, Keith thinks his cheeks must be puffed out. It makes him smile and wish, not for the first time, to be able to see him; he always pictures Lance looking like one of those fluffy animals Lance talks and coos about for hours.

Keith slides down on the couch until he’s face to face with Lance, feeling the heat of Lance’s breath against his cheeks and mouth. There’s a hand sliding up from his side to his neck, cupping the line of his jaw.

“I love you,” Lance whispers over Keith’s breath, his words like dim embers, keeping Keith warm and safe. His pulse screams loud in his throat.

_ I know _ , Keith wants to say.  _ I see it _ , he wants to tell.

“I love you too,” Keith whispers back, just as low, just as bright. His skin is warm where Lance is touching him. His heart beats surely in his chest.

“I love you,” Lance says again, leaning down and nosing the peak of his cheekbone. Keith relishes under his touch, under the feather-soft caress of Lance’s thumb on his jaw.

“I know,” Keith sighs.

“I love you,” Lance echoes against Keith’s skin, words aflame. Keith shivers at the sudden touch of lips, margining his own with a brush of warmth. He winds his arms around Lance’s shoulders, slowly, feeling the muscles underneath his touch flex and move. Lance’s shoulders lift up and down steadily with every breath he takes.

“Lance.” Keith’s breath stutters when Lance tastes his own name, pushing his lips firmly on Keith’s own. Keith feels everything so lucidly—the gentle hand on his face, the warm lips on his mouth, the quiet breaths stolen from his lungs—his skin burns like there’s a star near him, right on top of his heart.

“Keith,” Lance whispers again. “Keith, I love you.”

And Keith knows this. 

He knows it every time Lance kisses him good morning and brings him a cup of coffee, always sweeter that Keith likes it to be. Every time he says his name like it’s something to be of awe and wonder.

He knows it every time Lance tucks his hair away from his face, even though it never truly bothers Keith. He knows it when Lance says: “I like to see your face, and I like to touch your hair.”

He knows it every time Lance’s fingertips sing against his skin, memorizing, promising, thrilling like the first hit of an ocean wave, tender like the farewell of a starlit sky.

He knows it, feels it in the fire deep inside his bones, turning his core into ashes—iridescent and so bright.

Lance lingers, never deepening the kiss but Keith feels like his lungs have given out, like his heart might grow wings and cut through the stars. He reaches a hand and places it between them, over Lance’s chest, above his heart, humming a song so familiar and intimate and beautiful.

_ I know _ , Keith wants to say again.  _ I know, I know, I know, _ his heart beats and beats and beats.

“Lance,” he breathes, the name tastes like a daydream on his tongue. Lance tightens his arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer and closer. “Lance,” he echoes, helplessly, mind a drunken bliss.

“I love you,” Lance repeats, staying still above Keith, his breath coalescing into Keith’s own. And Keith thinks that this is the closest he’ll ever come to see a star, young and so, so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
